finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beowulf Cadmus
Beowulf Cadmus, also known as Beowulf Kadmas, is an optional character from Final Fantasy Tactics. A former captain of the Gryphon Knights of Lionel, he spends his time looking for his fiancée Reis Duelar. His birthday is October 4. Story Captain of the Gryphon Knights Beowulf used to be the captain of Lionel's Gryphon knights. Liked by his men, he became good friends with his lieutenant, Aliste Rosenheim. He considered him a rival as well as the only person with skills to match his own. Beowulf fell in love with the Dragonkin Reis Duelar. The two were engaged, but the Celebrant Bremondt Freitberg was also infatuated with Reis, and would do anything for her love. He saw Beowulf as an obstacle, and tried to dispose of him. He first claimed the captain was a heretic and stripped him of his rank. When Beowulf would still not leave Reis, he prepared a curse for him. Reis sacrificed herself for her love, and took the curse in his place, becoming the Holy Dragon. Reis left, and Beowulf went in pursuit. Coal mine rescue Beowulf discovers Reis is in the underground colliery at the Mining Town of Gollund. He journeys to the Royal City of Lesalia, where Ramza Beoulve is told about monsters in the colliery. Realizing that Ramza would attempt to defeat the monsters, Beowulf asks Ramza for the right to join him for the trip. After fighting their way into the colliery, they find Reis, still stuck in dragon form, being threatened by the Archaeodaemon, Syneugh. Ramza and Beowulf defeat Syneugh and the other monsters, rescuing her. Beowulf longs to undo the transformation and he and Reis join Ramza's party, hoping to find a way to return Reis to normal. Grateful to Ramza, Beowulf rewards him with the Aquarius Stone. Ramza takes the stone back to the Clockwork City of Goug where he uses it to activate Construct 8. Ramza continues his travels towards Zeltennia Castle where he meets with his childhood friend Delita, and kills Confessor Zalmour Lucianada. A rumor concerning Nelveska Temple begins circulating in the Zeltennia area and can be heard at Zeltennia Castle. Even though Ramza and team could travel to Nelveska Temple after hearing the rumor, they first decide to travel through Beddha Sandwaste and Fort Besselat, thus gaining Orlandeau as an ally after the battle at Besselat. Ramza travels to Sal Ghidos and buys a flower from the Flower Girl there. Ramza is prompted to return to Goug, where Besrudio struggles activating an strange-looking machine, which turns out to need the Cancer Stone to activate. They travel to Nelveska Temple, where they encounter Construct 7. A battle ensues and the heroes emerge victorious, recovering the Cancer auracite. Beowulf uses it to revert Reis to normal. Bremondt's revenge .]] When Beowulf and Reis return to Lionel, Reis laments that as long as Beowulf is a heretic, they cannot return home, but Beowulf claims that as long as he is with her, he will always be home. Beowulf leaves Reis to go and see if Ramza needs him. As Beowulf walks away, he hears Reis screaming. Running back, he sees Aliste Rosenheim, having been hired by Bremondt to kidnap Reis and take her to Lionel Castle. Beowulf takes Ramza to the castle, where they encounter Aliste. Wanting to fight Beowulf to the death, he attacks his former friend. Beowulf and Ramza overcome the Templar and in his dying breath, he tells Beowulf how he suffers from a terminal illness, and wanted to fight him before he died. Realizing Bremondt had taken advantage of this, he rushes into the castle to kill the celebrant. Beowulf confronts Bremondt, who claims he can buy Reis's love with money. Beowulf tries to tell Bremondt that no matter what he does, Reis has never loved him and never will. Beowulf and Ramza defeat Bremondt and his guards and before he dies, Bremondt uses his own dark magick on himself, turning into a Dark Dragon. Even in this form he is no match for Ramza and Beowulf, and is killed. Beowulf finds Reis in the castle, and Beowulf cannot convey how much he appreciates Ramza's help. Beowulf and Reis remain with Ramza throughout his quest to defeat the Lucavi. Gameplay Recruitment Once in Chapter 4 the player must head for the Clockwork City of Goug to witness a cutscene, then listen to a rumor at Mining Town of Gollund. Traveling to Lesalia will introduce Beowulf in the pub, looking for people to hire to help him on his quest. If the player agrees to help him he will join the party as a guest. The player must return to Gollund to fight a sequence of four battles in the mines, one of which is a boss. Winning these battles has Beowulf join as a full party member. Battle When Beowulf joins the party, his level is based on the party's, and he starts with 45 Bravery and 65 Faith. His equipment and abilities, other than Spellblade and a Runeblade, will always be randomized. His unique job class is Templar. Rendezvous When fought in the eleventh Rendezvous battle: All-Star Melee, he is two levels higher than the highest level deployed unit. He starts with 45 Bravery and 65 Faith in his default Templar job, equipped with the Ragnarok a full set of Crystal equipment, and an Angel Ring. He has access to the Spellblade and Martial Arts commands, as well as to the abilities First Strike, Safeguard, and Move +3. When fought in the fourteenth Rendezvous battle: Brave Story, he is level 99 and starts with 60 Bravery and 73 Faith. He is equipped with the Ragnarok, Maximillian, Grand Helm, Venetian Shield, and Germinas Boots. He has access to the Spellblade and Iaido commands, as well as the abilities First Strike, Safeguard, and Manafont. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Beowulf Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Beowulf.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Etymology Another character from the poem, Wiglaf, the one knight to stand with Beowulf during his final battle against the dragon, is the name source for Beowulf Cadmus's fellow Knight Templar, Wiegraf Folles. Beowulf shares the same character model sprite with Wiegraf. This can be a further reference of the links between the original source characters. Cadmus is the mythological founder of Thebes, in Greece. The myth says that he killed a dragon from whose teeth were born the first people who lived in the city. Probably the fight against the dragon is the link between Beowulf and Cadmus that led to the name of the character. Trivia *Contrary to belief, the character is not related nor affiliated with the fabled Anglo-Saxon story of Beowulf and Grendel. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Secret characters